Rules Were Made To Be Broken:Short Drabbles
by Katana Nightingale
Summary: A series of short drabbles about the rules that say you can not do certain things at Hogwarts. However, like all rules, they have been broken and without shame! The List is not invented by me.


This is a series of drabbles about Things you are not allowed to do at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There rather silly and I did not make up the rules! The list is made by Italianvampiremafia.

**The Christmas Present**

"And so, Janis the Jumper accomplished her biggest hurdle of all, finding the identity of who killed her husband. It was in fact her father, who thought that her husband was below her and murdered him while he was flying a broomstick in his sleep. She would have **never **come to her conclusion if she did not have a breakthrough with scrying the smoke from her breakfast." Professor Trelawney said smugly, pushing her thick glasses up on to the bridge of her nose while staring down the 3rd year class. No one said a word, as most were nodding off into sleep. 'It has only been the first fifteen minutes of class and this is what she is doing to us?' thought Harry with a grimace.

Professor Trelawney suddenly nodded her head with much enthusiasm and Harry snickered softly. Hermione's brown eyes shot him an odd look before slowly drifting towards Trelawney. 'Don't worry Hermione, its only Harry who's cracking from this horrid lesson.' She thought. Ron yawned and stared into thin air, allowing his brain to slowly shut down and let time pass by. Professor Trelawney stopped nodding and clasped her hands together with a dreamy expression.

"Children, the art of divination is truly remarkable. If you truly open your eyes and inner-"she stopped and with a frown she answered Harry's raised hand. "Um, yes child, what is it?"she asked briskly. Harry gave her a small apologetic smile and asked, "May I use the loo?" She turned a slight shade of red, annoyed at the fact that he interrupted her class for that and not a question.

"Go on, then." she said and Harry rose up instantly and walked towards the door. Only, he didn't make it as he tripped over a small stack of books next to someone's seat. He caught himself in time, his face of shock as he regained balance. His classmates laughed quietly and Ron snapped back into reality. Hermione shook her head and asked him was he alright.

"Yes, I'm okay. I didn't see the books; maybe it's time to get my eyes checked!" He joked as he patted his robe. He left the room as Hermione giggled and Ron smiled. Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and continued.

"Now, as I was saying before the interruption with Mr. Potter, if you truly open your inner eye then maybe you all will be blessed to see what I have seen. But it is unlikely because you all simply do not try hard enough!" She exclaimed with a sigh, shaking her bushy head in disbelief."Now-yes, Mr. Weasley what is it?"She asked with a deep inhale. Ron looked at her with a blank look on his face before speaking.

"Professor," he began. "Is it possible to have your inner eye tested?"He asked and her eye brow lifted.

"Why, yes, you can test your inner eye! Five points to Gryffindor for such a question. How enlightening! "She exclaimed happily. Hermione looked over at him, impressed that he actually asked a question in class. Ron nodded his head and ran a hand through his fiery red hair, leaning back with a thoughtful expression.

"Well Professor, when was the last time you had your eye checked? I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I think that you should consider getting glasses." he announced, his face dead serious as Professor Trelawney's mouth dropped in shock. Hermione's mouth opened in a silent "o" and she mouthed 'git' to him. The class erupted in laughter as Professor Trelawney shook and pointed her finger towards the door. Her face was red and her bushy hair shaking all over the place. He could hardly see her glasses anymore because they were too fogged as she screamed at him.

"**OUT!! RIGHT NOW TO MCGONAGALL"S OFFICE!!"**

* * *

"But Professor McGonagall, I do believe she needs glasses! Why hasn't anyone told her before? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm trying to help her!" he exclaimed, his brows furrowed. Her face was stern and she didn't even blink an eye lid giving her final verdict.

"Detention with Snape this Friday at 8 o clock sharp." He frowned deeply and made a move to object but quieted when he saw her lips lock even more. He sighed and gave her a pleading look before leaving her office. Once gone, she shuffled her papers and began correcting the recent test she held. As she rearranged her reading glasses, she smiled softly and began to think.

"Perhaps, for Sybil's Christmas present this year, I shall buy her a pair of glasses to help her see a bit more clearly…"

Rule#191. I will not ask Professor Trelawney when she last had her Inner Eye tested.  
I will also not recommend that she get glasses for her Inner Eye.


End file.
